(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved towing hook, more particularly to a towing hook structure that is wrapped in a layer of tough and durable rubber or plastic material, and that has a rubber or plastic projection and a rubber or plastic stop element extending integrally from an opening of the towing hook, the stop element being pushed into the projection prior to curing, whereby the stop element can be elastically retained at the opening of the towing hook.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional towing hooks are usually made of metal. FIG. 1 shows a conventional metal towing hook 10. In use, when the towing hook 10 is fastened to a fastening ring of a car to be towed, it will inevitably scrape or scratch the surface of the car. In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, a stop piece 14 is pivotally connected to the towing hook 10 at its opening 11 by using a rivet 12 and a torsion spring so as to utilize the resetting action of the torsion spring 13 to stop the stop piece 14 at the opening 11 to thereby prevent slippage of the towing hook 10 after it has been attached to the fastening ring of the car. Assembly of the stop piece 14 is inconvenient.